War Is A Beautiful Thing
by Saz-Is-Me
Summary: From Emmetts And Jaspers Humman years, a Beautiful Girl returns. Her past after they left is dark. Can Jasper love her, Or will things get in the way? My first Fanfic plz review : M For Langague.... Outfits On Profile
1. Family, Friends, And True Love

Jaspers POV

I felt Emmetts hand on my shoulder. Today was a sad days for us. Emmetts younger sister Bella's birthday today. She was my one true love. We both miss her dearly. We were at school.

"Come on mate, Bella would have wanted for us to be happy today" He said. He was right Bella would want us to be happy.

"Yes, Your right Emm-" I was cut of by a Jeap comming into the parking lot. It parked right next to our car. A young, Seventeen year old girl hopped out of the Divers side. I felt the unmistakeable smell of Vampier. She was a vampier. I heard the other car door open and A Seventeen year old boy hopped out.

"Next time, I'm driving" He said to the girl.

"No way Christopher, My Jeap, My rules, got it" She said telling him off in her Texan accent.

"Ok If we're goin to be like that Isabella" He said. The emontions coming of him were smart arse, The emontions Coming of the girl was sadness. Why would she be sad?

She huffed and walked toward to the frount office, He ran a humman speed after her.

We just walked to class, Mine being War History.**(A/N At my school it's an choise)**

20 minutes into the leason there was a knock on the door. Mr Sheild opened mostained for the girl from the parking lot came in.

"Class, We have a new student, Lets let her intoduce herself" He said.

"Hi I'm Isabella McCathy, I just moved from Canda, I'm Oringlay from Texas, My Mother adoped me" She said. Wait McCathy This is my Isabella.

"MIss McCathy Theres a seat next to Mr Hale" Mr Sheild said mostioning towards me. She said thank you and sat down next to me. I saw what she was wearing something Alice couldn't pull of. It Was A Multi coulord print spagtie strap dress, With dark blue skinnys underneth, With gladater type sandles, her hair was lose she had heart shaped gold earings in, She had a red boho braclet on her wrist. The last item i saw was the Necklace I gave her before i went to war. I hand made it.**(A/N outfit on profile and what she looks like)**.

She looked up. And looked into my eyes.

"Jasper?" She asked.

"Later okay" I said. She nodded her head. we got back to work. Like me she knew everything about the Civil war. The bell rang. Mr Sheild let us go.

"Man your pale Bella" I said jokinly to her. She was really tan when she was a human.

"Could say the same Jazz, This makes my day, no wait my birthday" She said in a fun voice.

"Good to see you to Bella, Whats your Form class" I said to her

"Miss Jones" She said. Yay it's mine and Emmetts Form room.

"Thats mine and Emmetts" I said. She laughed. We walked to the form class. She had to go up to the frount i saved her seat between Emmett and I.

"Class we have a new student from Canda" Miss Jones said " Isabella Can you introduce your self please"

"Okay. Hi I'm Isabella McCathy, I've Just moved from Canda, But oringnley from Texas" She said in her accent.

"Thanks Miss McCathy You can sit in between Mr Hale and Mr Cullen" Miss Jones said. Bella walked up to the seat I saved.

"Bella?" Emmett asked in voice only vampires can hear.

"At moring tea Em" She said in the same voice.

The bell rang. We walked out of class. Emmett just asked he questions at vampire speed

"Whendidyougettransforned?Whotransformedyou?Whatareyourpowers?Howdidyougethere? Wheredoyoulive?Whydidn'tyoufindus?" Emmett said in a rush. I sent a wave of calm to him.

"Brother Bear Take a breath, I may be a vampire but I only caught some of that, I got transformed two weeks after you disapered, My powers a nature the elments and weather, I din't find you guys cause I didn't even know if you guys were alive, I'm here because My Mother figure Abgail has found her sister Esme" She said. Esme had a sister " Plus Chris wanted to find his sister Rosalie, Don't lie to me she goes to this school and is your mate Emmett"

Chris, Rosalies little brother. Abgail, Esmes sister.

When we got to our table Chris was sitting with Rosalie, Alice, And Edward. We sat down.

"Bella what do you have next" I asked her

"SOSE, Then math, Lunch, then music" She said.

"All three with me" Alice, Rosalie, Chris, And I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed,

"Emmett and I have the last two with you guys" Edward said laughing. After a little more talking the bell went. SOSE, Math, And lunch went by quickly. Then we had music, Rosalie warned that Miss Adams would make her sing two songs, Bella said she doesn't care. We walked in and a Rosalie said Miss Adams wanted Bella and Chris to show their talents.

"So Christopher, What do you play?" She asked him

"Guiter, And drums" He Said

"Isabella, What do you play?" Miss Adams asked her

"Paino, Guiter, And I can sing" She said

"Well Can you play first Chris" Miss Adams said. Chris hoped on stage he picked up an electric and played a song. Then moved to the drums, And played.

"Isabella, I expect a little more ok sweetie" Miss Adams said

"Yup" she said standing up and walked to the stage " Miss Adams Happy, Or sad?"

"Happy first, Then sad" Miss Adams replied

She found A electric and started to play

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

We all clapped. She put down the electric and walked over to the paino. And started to play

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah 

That song was about us and I knew it. The whole class claped. Then the bell rang we all walked out.

Bella and I wallked out by our selfs. We got to the car, She lent on it.

"That song was meaningful, Bella" I said

"It was bout us" She said.

"I know, But don't ever think that way my Bella" I said

"Sure My Jazz" She said.

I had the urge to kiss her, I looked in her eyes and felt her emotions she wanted to kiss me as well. We both lent in then..................................................

**A/N The out fit is on pofile and what bella looks like**

**The songs were According to you-Orianthi and UnFaithful- Rihanna**

**Plz Reviewn My first fanfic**


	2. Water fun, And Fire

**Hey, Thanks for all the updates and adding to favourites…… Thanks to .Violet for my first Review**

**Anyway on with the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own twilight**

Bella's POV

_We both lent in then_ just perfect timing my phone rang. Fuck, Great timing mum. I answered the phone.

"Hi mum" I said. Man, And I was about to kiss my Jasper.

"Sweetie, do you mind if my sister's children come over?" Mum asked.

"No, you know her kids Jasper and Emmett, Well their from my human years" I said. Of course she knew her kids pasts. Both mine and Chris's.

"That's good sweetie, Look I have to go, Love you bye" She said hanging up the phone. I put my phone away and looked at Jasper.

We both leant in, once again, about to kiss and this time Emmett broke us up.

"You guys are way to close for my liking" Emmett said. Moving Japer a metre away from me.

"Emmett, Chris will need to go in your car to lead you guys to our house so Jasper will need to come in my car" I said. Ha serves him right for breaking us apart.

"Well then I'll go with you two" He said. Damn he makes thing so difficult sometimes. We told Chris about it. He said it was a good idea, and warned them about my speed problem. Ok I may drive a tad bit too fast, but he doesn't like the speed I drive at, He should get over it. We hoped in my Jeep, and speed out the car park.

We got to my house, I parked the car. Chris and the others had just pulled into the driveway. I hoped out the Jeep. And walked up to the house. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Alice, Rosalie, Come on we need to change" I called out to them. They were at my side within a second. We walked up to my room I opened my door and walked in. Alice ran, I mean at vampire speed at my walk in wardrobe. She gasped.

"You have more clothes than I do" Alice said in shock. She ran to where my swimmers were stored. She pulled out a pink bikini. It matched her personally perfectly. I looked for something for my sister in-law Rosalie. I found it, It was an striped bikini. I pulled out sunnies for them. I pulled out my fave it was a body one but it had a bube tube top to it, I pulled my denim short shorts over it with my sunnies. We walked down stairs to find the boys in the pool. Spraying each other.

"Hey No spraying me, Bella, Or Alice, or you'll pay big time" Rosalie said. We sat down at the outdoor lounge chairs. We sat there for fifteen minutes until my sunnies fell of and strong arms, and threw me into the pool. I swam up to the surface, and looked who threw me. It was Emmett. MAN, I'm going to kill him. I am soooooooo fucking pissed.

**Chris POV**

I dear god shes pissed. There is steam coming of her. Her Body I going to go flam. When one elment takes over her body. Emmett Is a good as dead.

**Hey,**

**Look It's hard to write this story. If anyone wants to adape it please contact me please.**

**Review anyway**

**Saz**


End file.
